The Getaway
by kymclark
Summary: Bella and Edward have a long-distance relationship. Life has been getting in the way of them being together-physically. This weekend getaway to a cabin in the secluded Forks wilderness finally make their fantasizes a reality. AH, LEMONS!, Canon pairs


_**Disclaimer- Don't own "Twilight", or its characters. But this pervy scenario belongs to me and someone special (smiles wide)**_

_**A/N- Thanks so much to Toni, Mich and Smirks! I love them so much for indulging me!**_

_**A bigger thanks goes to a certain someone for inspiring me. You know who you are (smiles)**_

_**** Warning- this is smutty and I use the "C" word. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella-**

I pull up to this secluded cabin in the Forks area. It's a rustic, intimate log cabin set in front of a defined line of evergreen trees. I peer around out of my rental car window and notice the local wildlife milling about in the distance. It's early evening and the sun is setting behind the high forest trees. I can still see slivers of wildlife milling about.

This is perfect; absolutely perfect for Edward and me.

Edward Cullen and I met online, via a social networking site. Edward and I haven't actually been together physically...yet. Months of texts, emails, chat sessions and pictures to each other are good for keeping in touch, feeding our overwhelming, intense feelings of love and desire for each other. But, this is now the time for us to _be _together. Finally.

Life gets in our way from physically being together. Edward has a ruthless, demanding advertising job in Chicago. My number one priority is being close to my kids; where they live and go to school keeps me here in Washington.

We make it work.

I smile widely, taking in the scene. I'm bursting with excitement. I glance down at the clock. Edward won't be here for another hour. That's plenty of time to get everything ready.

This weekend will be absolutely perfect. When I approach the front door, I reach in the mailbox for the key the caretaker has left me. I enter the door and toss my bags off to the side.

I scope out the cabin's amenities and the first thing I see is a breath-taking view of the line of lush green fir trees outside. The living room has a cozy light brown leather couch with a patchwork quilt tossed over it. There's a big overstuffed easy chair just to the side of it. The fully-stocked kitchen is just to the right of me. I don't want to waste time going shopping. But, I do want to be able to cook anything Edward desires at a moment's notice. I've bragged about my cooking to him before and he has yet to taste it.

There's a wooden stairway that leads up to an open loft where the bedroom is. As I glide up the stairs I notice, the whole back of the house is encased with glass. We see the lovely, pastoral view from the bedroom as well. I look out onto the balcony and notice the hot tub is already bubbling with steamy, frothy water.

Nice...that will be good for later.

I see trees and wildlife for miles and miles. I turn my head towards the bed and sigh when I see the elegant, wooden four-poster bed placed in the center of the loft. The comfy white down blanket and sheets look perfect for snuggling in after more rigorous activities.

Yes, Edward and I plan to fuck...a lot. One thing that's always on our minds is how badly we want to fuck each other and all the _different _ways we want to do it. I stroke the soft blanket lovingly, already imagining in my mind the hundreds of ways Edward and I can get this filthy.

After a few minutes of fantasizing, I spring up from the bed and skip into the bathroom. There's an extra large white pedestal tub in the center. I notice in the corner there is a stone-spa type full shower with a glass door and wooden bench inside.

Edward and I will have to christen both of these for sure. I smirk to myself. My heart is racing and I feel my cheeks flush. I bring up my hands to my face and sigh.

Soon...Soon.

I drag up my suitcase from the bottom floor. I unpack only a few things. I didn't see the need to bring many clothes for this trip.

I have a black, skintight, "bandage-type" cocktail dress that I bought specifically for this occasion. I went shopping one day as Edward and I were emailing each other back and forth. He asked me to send him some pictures of me trying on some 'sexy things'. I tried this figure-hugging number on a whim. I must admit, I look amazing in it. It hugs my tits and ass so well and shows off my shapely legs. Humming to myself, I hang it up in the closet, hoping the wrinkles will fall out.

I also packed a sexy grey Victoria's Secret cotton tank top and matching boy short pajamas. They are cute and slightly playful with a little pink bow in the center of the chest. My ample breasts look dead sexy in that top. The boy shorts make my legs look amazing too. Edward will love them, well, love taking them off, anyway. I place them with care, in the wicker dresser, next to the bed.

I scurry around the house, nervously as time ticks by. I keep peeking out the window and I constantly fuss with my hair. I fiddle with my black and gray long cardigan and straighten my black leggings. I debated several times whether to change into the dress. I decide I want Edward to see me how I am every day-fresh-faced and natural. I check my face again in the mirror by the front door when I hear his car pull up.

I dash to the couch and casually try to read a magazine. Failing dismally.

_What the fuck? _This is Edward. I have nothing to be nervous about.

My chest is heaving and my breaths are shallow. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest.

_He's here! He is really here!_

I plop the magazine on the coffee table and rise up from the couch. I hear him jiggle the door handle. I feel a lump form in my throat. My pulse races when I hear Edward turn the knob. I look to the front door, watching it ease open. I see a tuft of his wild, shimmery hair poke out first.

"Hello?" He beckons in his velvety voice.

I watch him with baited breath as his sparkling eyes scan the room. I sigh as our emblazoned eyes meet. I hear him gulp harshly as he closes the door behind him. He drops his bag to his feet. Edward is dressed in a casual blue and gray flannel over a Replacements t-shirt, with dark jeans. He looks fucking amazing, and so perfect. I can't help but smile as I take him in fully with my eyes.

He smiles lightly as I feel his eyes look me over. I feel them linger on my face, my eyes, and my lips. Then they trail down to my breasts, hips and legs. His full lips part and he looks at me wantonly.

I smile, knowing he must be as eager as I am. We've talked about this weekend for months and here we are-together.

The atmosphere seems to crackle as we continue to gaze at each other. I feel my heart, and body hum at his relative nearness. I feel like my skin will burst into flames at any moment. The intensity from each other that we feed off of each other is overwhelming to say the least.

Edward rubs his hands together and walks towards me, never taking his eyes off of mine. When he gets to me, I see the little flickering specks of gold in his green eyes. He is absolutely beautiful. He is mine- all mine.

Edward opens his hand and reaches for mine. I can't help but emit a tiny moan when our fevered skin makes contact. The hum in my body grows and fills my head; it's pulsing through me like a freight train. His thumb rubs the back of my hand. He sighs happily, tracing small circles into my skin.

I hear him whisper, "Bella?"

Tingles go up my spine, when I hear his musical voice. I breathlessly reply, "Edward?"

He reaches up towards my mouth with his other hand, rubbing my bottom lip with his thumb. Edward's eyes are glued to my lush, pouty lips. I close my eyes, savoring his skin against my mouth. Instinctively, I kiss the fleshy pad of his thumb and he exhales heavily.

His hand flies up, gripping the back of my neck. He crushes my lips to his, frantically. Our lips crackle and sizzle against each other. I part my lips eagerly as Edward's tongue invades my mouth. Our tongues tango together and our hands grip each other's flesh like our lives depend on it. My chest heaves against his sculpted torso. Edward nibbles all over my mouth and I sigh onto his lips. We continue to kiss and paw each other wildly, never wanting to let go.

Regrettably, I pull away from his lips and smile seductively at him. He looks puzzled as I pull both of his hands up the stairs into the bedroom.

I turn around to face him and whisper, "I can't wait, babe. I've missed you so much."

Edward smiles and kisses me hungrily, "I need you now, Bella. So fucking much."

We tear off each others' clothes swiftly, leaving them in a pile by the bed. We clamber up to the bed and grope each other, savoring each others' skin.

Edward lays me down on the bed gently, smiling happily over me. I smile back at him, blissfully. He trails a lone finger all along the length of my body, making me shudder lustfully.

"So beautiful, my Bella. God, I've fucking missed you."

I moan, "I missed you too, Edward. I've been aching for you."

He cocks an eyebrow, 'Have you?" He leans over to give me a gentle kiss. "Allow me to ease that ache right now."

I sigh onto his lips and grip his shoulders, pulling him close to me and spreading my legs for him. My cunt is dripping and pulsing for him. I can't fucking wait to feel him inside me.

He looks down at my wet sex and moans. Then Edward straddles me and tugs on his beautiful, perfectly large cock, and nudges it to my entrance. He taps my pussy teasingly with it. He whispers, "So fucking perfect."

I grunt impatiently as I grip the sheets. I beg, "Please baby."

He takes a deep breath and enters me slowly, letting me get used to his size filling me up. I gasp, feeling every ridge of him in the very depth of my body. My hips buck and my mouth gapes open. The sheer size of him is making me twitch involuntarily. Edward pulls me close to him, embracing me. I grip onto him, as I relax and let him consume me, physically.

He kisses my neck tenderly and I pull his face to mine. I kiss him, longingly as he starts to thrust slowly. My hips ease as he massages my pussy with his dick. I wrap my legs around him, wanting to let him go deeper. I feel his thrusts all the way up my back into my throat as he rhythmically fucks me.

He groans and sighs, "Bella, you feel amazing! Damn! Feels so fucking good!"

"Yes! Oh baby, so fucking good! More!"

Edward swivels his hips and grinds into me, as we fuck blissfully.

I feel my insides swell as he quickens his thrusts. My lust grows more and more, rapidly. I feel like I'm about to burst. I call out, "Yes! I'm about to cum, baby! More!"

I cum onto him as he pounds me forcefully, I cry out in pleasurable pain, panting heavily. I feel my pussy walls tighten around him, hugging his dick hard.

Edward grunts impulsively. He arches his back and declares, "Bella, baby! I'm cumming!" He climaxes and groans as he cums inside me. I feel his dick pulse as he fills me with his steaming cum.

Out of breath and completely satisfied, Edward rolls to the side of me. He kisses the side of my face as he pulls me body against his in a spooning fashion. I sigh contentedly in his arms, stroking his forearm with my fingers.

"I love you, Bella," Edward professes in my hair.

"I love you too, Edward."

"I'm so fucking happy right now."

I giggle as I feel my blush creep up my cheeks, "Me too, baby. I'm happy too."

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep in my happy little cocoon of perfection.

It's the next day at our secluded cabin in the woods. It's late in the morning and I have already started the coffee. The robust smell is trickling into the bedroom. I see Edward stirring a bit out of the corner of my eye. I've been up, milling about, trying to expel some excited, nervous energy I have pulsing through me. I'm sore from last night's activities-in a good way.

Edward and I went through five rounds of gorgeous, rigorous fucking. The kind of fucking that gets started as you feel all over each other in your sleep. It was brilliant.

As I gaze out into the tree-lined forest from our bedroom sliding-glass door, I feel Edward stealthily wrap his strong arms around me and kiss my neck. I'm wearing the grey, cottony Victoria's Secret PJs with my black cardigan draped around me. He slowly pulls down one shoulder of my sweater and nibbles on my shoulder. His bulging cock is twitching against my ass. I moan, loving the feeling of it pressed against me as Edward continues to nuzzle me.

He guides my face as he embraces me from behind, greeting me with a sweet kiss. As our lips part, the kiss grows deeper, more intense. My chest heaves as my body starts humming again. He groans as he strokes my face, grasping my hair and smashing his face against mine.

We break from each others' lips, smiling. He continues to hold me as we look out into the foggy landscape. We see birds, and a deer or two out in the trees, foraging for food.

My body is aching & pulsing with raging, hot desire. I feel his hands skim over my body as Edward moans tortuously into my hair. We want each other. We need to fill and consume each other right now.

Impulsively, I grab his hand, pulling him outside. Neither one of us has shoes on, or appropriate clothes for that matter. I have this aching impulse for Edward to fuck me out there in the woods. Being here with him in all this blissful, remarkable beauty makes me hot beyond belief.

We need to be quick and furious. We make our way for the trees, laughing playfully with anticipation. As my feet hit the dewy grass I feel chills go up my spine. But I don't care. I need Edward to make me warm, claiming me in this untainted, picturesque setting. We stumble against an evergreen tree, laughing wickedly. We kiss, and claw at each other. Our foggy breath mingling, warming our frosty faces.

Edward grunts, as he urges me against the prickly tree trunk, kissing my flesh all over. I sigh and moan, pawing at his chest. The cold isn't so bad now. It feels tolerable. My back scrapes against the trunk. I wince a little, but the pain is minimal compared to the pleasure I'm about to receive. Edward forcefully grabs my legs, wrapping me around him. He pulls his skimpy boxer shorts down, rubs his cock on my cotton crotch. Deliberately letting the pulsing heat from his dick make my clothed pussy ache for him. He smirks as he nudges the slip of cotton over from my dripping cunt. I gaze into his eyes, yearning for him. I grip his shoulders excitedly. Edward thrusts his heated cock inside me forcefully. I immediately lose it, and whimper uncontrollably. He grips onto the tree, pounding me recklessly. My legs wrap tighter around him, taking his amazing cock in deeper. I feel the coarse tree trunk digging into my back. Edward continues to thrust into me, groaning with every movement. My feet are tingling and my face feels numb. We kiss, bite each other repeatedly. I feel my climax build fast with all the sensory overload- the hot, cold, rough- it all feels so fucking good.

I cry out as I feel my release burst uncontrollably. I scream and call his name, for all of fucking Mother Nature to hear. Hearing me profess his name so primally, Edward comes immediately, twitching and releasing into me forcefully. Out of breath, we gaze at each other for a minute. Then the brisk cold hits us. We take each other's hands and run back to the cabin. Our feet, hands and faces are numb. But our insides are still pulsing hot for each other.

Shivering and shuddering, we make it back inside. Both of us, thinking the same thing, we immediately undress and dart out to the still bubbling hot tub. We splash into the nice, hot water with huge smiles on our faces. Sighing, as we feel the numbness dissipate. Edward pulls me close to him and kisses my cheek. I smile at him adoringly, pulling his arm around me, over my shoulder.

We laugh and talk about anything and everything, just enjoying each other. Wanting to be closer to Edward still, I playfully straddle him in the tub and lean on his marbled chest, just listening to his heart pound. He strokes my damp hair and exhales happily. We are both incredibly relaxed and I feel his cock start to pulse underneath my throbbing cunt. I feel it grow more and more. Lust is building inside me again.

I lean in to kiss him gently, passionately. Edward pulls my body closer to him. I rise up on my knees, still straddling Edward, taunting my heaving tits in his face. Edward groans as he takes my pert nipple in his mouth, achingly slow. I throw my head back as he grips me closer to him and his teasing mouth.

Edward's fully erect cock is teasing my ass, I swivel my hips around, teasing him back. He smirks as he holds me tight and whispers in my ear, "Ride me, Bella."

I nod and smile. My pussy is longing for him inside me again. I position my hips and proceed to ease onto him, letting Edward fill me up.

As his cock completely consumes me I cry out in ecstasy. "Yes, Edward! You feel so perfect this way."

Edward's head falls in between my tits as I just sit with him inside me, getting used to his cock this way. He groans, "Ooh, yes Bella. This feels incredible."

His hands caress me all over, as I slowly thrust on him, moaning and groaning with every movement. Edward's hands clutch my back and he feasts on my breasts, worshiping them.

I grind into him, rhythmically, feeling every inch of his endowed cock. It tickles me and massages me. I feel myself build again, and I pound faster into him. Edward grunts and groans into my tits. Every part of my pussy makes his cock tingle. My tight pussy hugging his dick so tight. I can feel it. It's making him shudder and groan, in pleasurable pain. It's so fucking tight, hot and wet. Edward can't stand it.

I ride him faster and harder, I climax fast and hard, cumming onto him while screaming Edward's name. As my pussy twitches and pulses, he reaches his limit, grasping onto my body as his hot, rod claims me, cumming inside me. I cum again immediately at the feeling of him release inside me. Then I kiss Edward's beautiful lips, hard, sloppily and feverishly as I cum all over him.

Breathlessly, I let my head fall to his shoulders. Edward, then, wraps his arms tightly around my body. We hold each other and talk about nonsense-whatever random thoughts come to mind.

After a nice hearty breakfast of eggs bacon and toast. Edward and I sit on the couch, gazing happily at each other. I playfully plop my feet in his lap. He rubs them tenderly and peers into my eyes lovingly.

Edward affectionately grazes his hands up my inner thighs and moans anxiously. I'm still in my gray cotton PJs, with a surprise on underneath. Edward is casually dressed in his Replacements tee and jeans.

As I sit in his lap, with my top off. He gazes at my electric blue lace bra- the one that has been in his dreams for awhile now. Edward smiles as he presses his face against it, feeling the texture of the lace against his eyelids, nose and lips.

"You know how much I love this bra."

I smile, "I know. I'm wearing it just for you."

He moans with anticipation as he slides his hands around my back. I arch my breasts towards him, taunting him with their abundant size. He smirks as he skillfully unhooks the clasp, letting my bra fall off my shoulders. I try to wriggle out of it, but he playfully shakes his head, "no".

The straps ease off my shoulders, only exposing my milky white tits partially. My nipples are still covered. Edward leans into them and rests his face in between them. He sniffs my flesh in the center of my chest and lets his tongue dart out for a taste. I shudder as I feel his tongue tease me; making me jolt in his lap. Edward's hands clutch my ass, bringing my tits closer to his ready mouth. My chest heaving and my breathing is ragged.

His hands glide up my silken back, holding me firmly to him by the back of my neck. We continue to kiss, lick and nibble each other, sighing and panting into each other's mouths. I feel his fingertips trace along my shoulders, gently nudging my bra all the way off. My heavy tits fall out of their cups. Eagerly, he takes one nipple in his mouth hungrily, moaning as he suckles it. I writhe and buck in ecstasy. His hands travel back to my neck, holding me there as he kisses them. He devours every inch of my aching tits. My hands instantly fly up to his bronzen hair, twisting it in knots with my frenzied fingers.

My panties grow hot as I am still clothed from the waist down, as is Edward. I feel his magnificent bulge teasing me from nside his jeans. It feels so far away underneath his bulky clothes. I want his dick on me, not in me, on me. I want to see that glorious prick of his on my body. I writhe as he kisses me deeply, passionately.

We wrestle feverishly to stand on the hardwood floor. I slide off my boy shorts and he slides off his jeans. We both have the same wicked smiles on our faces as we ogle each others' bodies. I see Edward's pulsing cock stand erect before me in all its glory. My pussy lips instantly twitch. I want him in every way humanly possible. Our lips crush together again as his hands palm my throbbing tits roughly. Then, Edward's smooth hands slide to my dripping cunt, as I stand before him. He nudges inside me with his fingers. My legs tremble as I hold onto him with my arms wrapped around his neck. I grip him so hard; my nails dig into his skin. He is determined to make me cum right here in his hands. Edward lowers his head to mine and whispers, "Cum on me, baby. Hold on to me and let go."

His three fingers tease and caress my G spot, making me swell. I'm swaying frantically in passion, feeling my body buckle under the spell of his fingers. His thumb tickles my clit, making me hum even more. I close my eyes and let Edward take me away in sweet fucking surrender. My lips quiver and I whimper uncontrollably. Edward moans in my ear. I can tell he loves how wet I get just by his touch. My pussy, my whole body just responds to him. My sex oozes and his fingers make a slapping noise; he is stroking me so hard. My hum grows deeper as my toes curl. I grip the back of his head, pulling his perspired forehead to mine. I open my eyes and stare into his lust-filled orbs; feeling the desire roll off of him. I lick my lips and stare into his shimmering eyes.

I want him to see me cum. I want to watch him as I do it. Our eyes burn into each other's and I feel Edward's pace quicken. I watch as his lips form a sex-crazed snarl as his eyes stay fixated on mine. His thumb strokes my clit just so and I immediately unleash my wave over his fingers, gripping him fiercely. I am still gazing into his intense eyes. He smiles with satisfaction as I come down off of my natural sex high. Steadily, he glides his fingers out of my soaked pussy. Edward is still staring into my wild eyes. Without looking away, he smiles and licks my juices off his fingers and lets out a low, primal moan.

Feeling left out, I smash my lips to his again, wanting to taste what he has done to me. Edward grunts as I devour his sex-smudged lips. I taste my salty, sweet and sticky cream on Edward's lips. I taste amazing, and it smell divine. My feminine heady musk is really overpowering, in a good way. Edward eases me back over to the cognac leather couch and straddles me. My chest is heaving as I peer at his glorious cock. He strokes it and tugs it a little. I raise my hands to touch it but he smacks my hands away playfully. Immediately, Edward grabs my pert nipples and pinches them harshly. I buck as he pulls them directly up and twists making my nipples as hard as stones.

Then, he runs his hands back into my pussy, stroking it with all his fingers.

"Baby, you came so much. You are dripping." He marvels.

I moan, 'Yes, baby. You made me do that."

He pants as he rubs his hands into my sex. Then Edward drags his cock across my pussy lips, bathing it in my lusty cream.

Edward crushes my tits together and slowly glides lubed-up cock in between them. I moan just loving the weight of his engorged prick on my body. I sway and whimper as he thrusts slowly in and out of my supple tits. They are so soft against his ridged cock. They feel like sticky silk as he slides in and out of them. Edward continues to pinch and thumb my nipples, as he fucks my tits seductively. I use my hands to smash them closer together as he grinds and pounds them endlessly.

Edward proclaims, "You are so beautiful, Bella! Fucking. Amazing!"

Their sheer softness makes Edward's purr amorously. The weight of them as they are pushed up against his cock makes the thrusting more intense.

I scream, "Cum on my tits, baby. I want them covered with you!" He grinds and pounds harder as I call out "Make these tits yours, Edward! Fuck them hard!"

With my demands Edward loses himself, cumming all over my tits and chest. His back arches as he douses me with his piping, hot cum. I moan as I feel the heat hit my breasts and nipples; loving every stinging droplet of hot liquid sex oozing out of him. Edward sighs and collapses on top of me, smiling peppering me with kisses all over my slicked-up body.

After some heavy kissing and sweet nothings being whispered in each others' ears, Edward pulls me up from the couch and suggests, "Are you ready for a bath, beautiful?"

I smile,"Of course, sweetheart. Will you be assisting me?"

He smiles in that devilish way, "Of course, my love. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smile as I feel my cheeks heat up again. Edward cups my face in his hands and kisses me sweetly. He whispers, "I'll get it ready for you."

I whisper back, "Okay."

Edward takes my hand as I follow him up to the opulent bathroom. I haven't had the chance to try out this bathtub and I have been dying to do just that. He motions for me to wait here at the doorway as he goes to the tub to draw my bath. I smile as I lean up against the doorway, watching his impeccable back muscles flex as he leans over. I can't help but think about running my tongue all along his shoulders.

He turns to me and asks, "You ready, baby?"

I nod in a daze and walk over to him. He holds his hand out as helps me ease into the bath. The steamy hot water feels good as I sink into the side of the tub. Edward stands up, with a huge smile on his face.

I grin and suggest, "Come on, there's plenty of room."

He asks, "You sure?"

I nod emphatically. "This was made for two."

He chuckles and glides himself in behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

I feel his chest puff up as he lets out a huge breath.

I utter, "A penny for your thoughts?"

He groans, "Tomorrow."

I turn around and face him. "Tomorrow is tomorrow." I wrap my arms around his neck. "We have today. We have now."

He smiles as he lowers his lips to mine, kissing me slowly.

"When can we do this again?"

I sigh, "Not soon enough. I brought that black dress you love and I haven't had the chance to wear it...yet."

* * *

_**A/N-So...(whistles) What did ya think?**_

_**I do think I'm liking this PWP stuff...It's tons of fun (smirks)**_

_**Thanks for reading, please leave some love and maybe I'll continue this :)**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Kym**_


End file.
